


The good doctor

by VikaHQueen



Category: Django Unchained (2012)
Genre: Death, F/M, Quentin Tarantino References, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikaHQueen/pseuds/VikaHQueen
Summary: Django unchained fanfiction. You get saved by King Schultz. So You, Django and King Schultz go on a crazy journey to save Djangos love.





	1. The good doctor and his horse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I hope its okay. I was trying to stay true to the scrip and all. If there are mistakes please excuse me English is not my first language. Anyway if you like it give me some feed back so i know if i should continue this or no.

We were walking without stopping. I was so tired. My legs were giving up but i couldn't stop, one of the brothers had me tied up with a rope. I had to walk next to Ace while he was on a horse. He had me like a pet. The Speck brothers had me like a pet. I was thinking about how Django was doing behind me. I made friends with him. We met a long time ago but that's too long of a story. He helped me a lot and i did too. At nights i would do my best to give water and food to the slaves. Sometimes the brothers would catch me and beat me up. But don't worry.. They would leave the face. Django told them that. I guess i should be thanking him.  
I was getting cold and too tired. I can't do this anymore. As i slowly give up. I hear and see a small light ahead of me. I collapse on the ground too tired. Ace doesn't look at me just pulls my rope so i get up. With all that's left in me i pull myself up and look at the mysterious man. The brothers stop all the slaves and prepare their rifles. A man dressed in all grey, wearing a big coat, suit and a grey blower hat on his head.  
Dicky shouts at him "Who's that stumbling around in the dark? State your business, or prepare to get winged". The rider looks at him "Calm yourself gentleman, i mean you no hard. I'm simply a fellow weary traveller.". Funny no harm wish i could meet someone who would actually nean that. The man comes to a stop next to the brothers. He takes a quick glance at me and looks back at the brothers. Then raises the lantern to his face "Good evening gentleman". He looks at the slaves behind us "Good evening I'm looking for a pair of slave traders that go by the name of The Spec Brothers. Might that be you?". Well it's your lucky day stranger you got them right here. Great another slaver. I can't even look at him. I stare down to my feet. Ace yanks me a little closer to him "Who wants to know?". The rider looks at him "I do. I'm Dr King Schultz, and this is my horse, Fritz." His horse does a little head bow after that. I giggle and Ace gives me a death stare. I shouldn't have giggle god damit. I don't know why i did that. I guess I'm going to get punished. Dicky looks at him and says "You a doctor?". Dr. Schultz nods "Affirmative.".Dicky asks him again "What kind of doctor?". Dr. Schultz looks at him once again and says "Dentist. Are you The Spec Brothers,and did you purchase those men at The Greenville Slave Action?". I look at him and can't understand him. Why would he want a slave. He's a doctor, probably earns enough money to have pretty maids. Well this world is messed up so what do i know. If anything was fair and normal i wouldn't be here and Django would be somewhere else and happy. I feel Ace get a little annoyed. He tightens his grip on me and says to the Dr.Schultz "So what?". I don't like this there is too much tension between. I struggle a little trying my best not to give up. Dr. Schultz looks at me with a hint of.... Worry in his eyes. I can't break the eye contact, but he does "So I wish to parley with you.". Ace looks at him with anger "Speak English!" oh no they are going to shoot. Dr.Schultz apologies "Oh, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, it is a second language. Amongst your inventory, I've been lead to believe, is a specimen I'm I'm keen to acquire.". He looks at the slaves "Hello you poor devils. Is there one among you, who was formerly a resident of The Carrucan Plantation?". I look back at Roy in lead holding the lantern. I know he's looking for Django, but why. I hope he doesn't speak up i don't want him to be even further away from his love. A voice i know too well says "I'm from The Carrucan Plantation". No Django. I know he's been thru a lot. I don't want him to suffer anymore. Dr.Schultz moves Fritz and holds up the lantern to Django. "Splendid. And what's your name young man?" "Django". "Wunderbar!" exclaims the Dr. What is even going on. Dr.Schultz continues talking to Django "You're exactly the one I'm looking for. So tell me Django - by the way that's an amazing name - during your time at the Carrucan platation, did you come to know three overseers by the name of The Brittle Brothers?". I don't like where this is going. I assume Django nods yes and Dr.Schultz counties talking "Big John, Ellis and little brother Raj?". I see the determined face on Dr.Schultz. I hear Django say "Dem da Brittle brothers". Dr.Schultz tries to speak "So Django, do you think you could recognise-" but gets cut off by Ace "Hey stop talkin' to him like that!". They've been watching and listening this whole time in shock. "Like what?" Dr.Schultz says calmly. "Like that!" Ace shouts. "My god man, I'm simply trying to ascertain-" Dr gets cut off again by Ace "Speak English, goddammit!" i look with panic in my eyes at the Doctor "Everybody calm down! I'm simply a customer trying to  conduct a transaction.". Ace clearly getting mad and irritated shouts "I don't care, no sale. Now off with ya!". Please Mr just leave I don't want to see more bloodshed. But the Dr continues talking "Don't be ridiculous, of course they're for sale." Ace raises his rifle at the German "Move it!". Ace clocks back the rifle hammer. "My god man, did you simply get carried away with your dramatic gesture, or are you pointing that weapon at me with lethal intention...?" the Doctor says. I can't watch this anymore. I close my eyes. "Last chance Fancy pants-" i hear Ace "Very well-". I hear something getting thrown on the ground....I hear a bang and something yank me back and hit the horse. I fall onto the ground and open my eyes in fear. Ace was throw off his horse. I start shaking. I hear Dicky try to get his rifel but before he can do anything his horse gets shot in the head. Making him fall down and get stuck under the dead horse. I hear bones crack and Dicky screaming. I look at the Doctor. His eyes soften at the sight of me. I look at Django. He also has a look of disbelief. A white man killed another white man. Dr.Schultz gets down from his horse and walks to Dicky. "Sorry about putting a bullet in your beast. But i didn't want you to do anything rash before you had a moment come to your senses." Dr.Schultz lights up the lantern looking at Dicky "You goddamn son of a bitch, you killed Ace." he deserved to die. All he did was hurt innocent people. "I only shot you brother, once he threatened to shoot me. And i do believe i have.." Dr.Schultz looks at the slaves and then to me "one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight witnesses who can attest to that fact". This is insane. "My damn legs busted! " Dicky shouts in pain. "No doubt. Now if you can keep your caterwauling down to a minimum, I'd like to finish my line of inquiry with young Django" he looks at Django and continues their conversation. I realise in what situation i am right now and try to fee myself. My hands hurt so much, the burn marks from the rope are horrible. I try not shed a tear. All of us sudden i hear Dr.Schultz shout "Sold American! So Mr. Speck how much for Django?" Dicky just screams "I'm gonna loose this leg!" Dr.Schultz answer him swiftly "Yes, unless you find a talented physician very quickly, I'm afraid that will be the end result. Back to busines how much for Django?". Dicky wailing in pain shouts "You go to hell!" Dr.Schultz chuckles "Don't be silly, how much for Django?". Dicky struggling for an answer finally shouts "800 dollars!" Dr.Schultz looks at him disappointed "Oh come now, I may not have the experience in the slave trade that you and your family does, but neither was i born yesterday.". He is amazing. Truly amazing. Maybe he can help Django. He gives Dicky 125$ for Django. The doctor chips in "And since your late brother won't be using it anymore, I'd like to purchase his nag." he throws a 20$ gold piece and throws it on Dicky. The starts walking twords me. He bends dow and looks at my hands and then my face "Dear young miss. I'm sorry you had to see that."  
He says while untying my hands. He quickly unites it "There ,isn't that better?" he smiles. I smile and nod afraid to speak yet. "Oh forgive my manners miss. I'm Dr King Schultz, as you already know. Now what would your name be?" i smile at him a rub my wrist "y/n." Dr.Schultz eyes light up "Ah y/n, what a wonderful name. Now would you help me find the keys and help your friends over there?". I nod "He kept them in that bag" i point. "Thank you very much. I'll get right back to you in a moment.". He gets up and takes the keys from the bag i told him and frees Django. Django is free. "There you go Django. Give your ankles a good rubbing, then get up on that horse. Also, if i was you, I'd take that winter coat the dear departed Speck left behind." Django walks towards me and the dead man. He looks down at me "Are you okay?" I nod. "Good" he gives me a hand and helps me get up. I almost fall over but the catches me. "Thanks" I smile. I let go of him and support myself against the horse. Django takes off Aces coat and puts it on. Django gets on the horse. I look at him "So what now...". I hear the Doctor talk about some papers in the background "Will you go with him?" Django nods "You should.. Ask him to help you find B-" "Don't worry i will." I smile. "I know you'll get her back.". "Come with us y/n. I don't want you to end up like this again." the doctor comes to us "Oh you know each other. So would you like to come with us y/n. I can assure you i will keep you safe.". My eyes open wide. I can't believe someone would say this "I... I would love to go with you Dr.Schultz." the doctor beams "Splendid. Now let's go. You can go with me and Fritz." the horse nods and i giggle. Dr.Schultz gives the key to the other slaves and let's them free. Me, Django and Schultz ride of into the night.


	2. Welcome to Daughtrey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I am back after a week or so. I finished the second chapter. I happy with the feedback. It is small but it's still something. Enough talk I hope you will like this chapter

Dr.Schultz pov (you didn't see that coming) 

Miss y/n fell asleep during the long night ride. Meanwhile me and Django were talking. I was trying to figure out how such an lady can end up with those men. I can't wrap my mind around it.  I should ask miss y/n about it, but that might bring bad memories. I don't want her to feel bad. Maybe Dajngo can tell me something. "So Django, how did you and miss y/n got into that situation, If you don't mind me asking." Django shook his head "It's okay. She was helping a lot of people like me, giving us food and water. When we were passing by the town she lived in. At night she went to take care of us all,but the Brothers caught her. And let's say it wasn't very nice what happened next. They took her with em as a "pet", like they said.". I frowns at this "That is quite horrible. I feel bad for miss y/n, but I'm happy that there is still good people in this bad world." Dajngo nods his head yes. I look next to me where y/n is sleeping. This poor thing, just wanted to help people. I can't believe what she went through. I shake my head from the bad images and focus on the road in front of us. I look at Django and ask him one more question "So, Django, what do you intend to name him." Django looks confused "Who?"  
"Your horse"  
"What horse?"  
"The horse you're riding"  
"This aint my horse"  
"Yes it is"  
"No it aint, it's your horse. I'm just riding it."  
I sigh "Well, technically, yes - Wait a minute - technically not. If its my horse, I can give it to you, and as of now, you're a proud owner of a horse. Congratulations."  
Dajngo looks at him confused and irritated  
"I can't feed no horse. I can't put no horse up in no stable." I shake my head from frustration "Don't worry about all that". We ride in silence for a while. After I compose myself I continue "So... Now that's settled......what do you intend to name it? Half the fun of having a horse is choosing his name. For instance my steed is named Fritz. He's stubborn, ornery, and prone to a bad disposition, but I couldn't do without him" I smile and look at Django "Anyway, the name of ones steed, isn't something one does lightly. So once you've thought about it for awhile-" Django interrupts me and says "Tony"  
"Tony what?"  
"I dunno, Tony the horse."  
I hits me "Oh, you mean you want to name your horse Tony?"  
"Yeah. That's what you jus' asked me, right?"  
"When you're right you're right, indeed I did. Why Tony?"  
Django sighs "I gotta tell ya. You didn't tell me I gotta tell ya.". We continue talking while we pass a sign that says 'Welcome to Daughtrey' 

(Time skip bc i don't know what I should write) 

Y/N pov

I feel someone lightly shaking me "Wake up miss y/n" I open my eyes to see King smiling at me. I rub my eyes and yawn "Good morning Dr.Schultz." I look around "Where are we?" "We are in Daughtery. Me and Django would like to go into that saloon. Would you like to join us?" he offers me a hand. I blush and take his hand  "Gladly". We go inside together with Django. A man, supposedly the ovner, is on a chair changing a candle in chandelier. Dr starts talking first like always "Good morning inn keeper, three beers for three weary travellers" the man still not looking away from the chandelier says "It's still pretty early, we won't be open for about an hour. But by then we'll be srvin' breakfast-" he turns around to looks at us "Whoa! What the hell you think you doin' boy, get that nigger out of here." in matter of seconds the man is running to get the sheriff.  
Doctor shouts after him "Inn keeper. Remember, get the sheriff, not the marshall." I'm not surprised by the way he acted. I look around awkwardly not knowing what to do. The doctor goes behind the bar to pore us some beer. He walks to the table where me and Django are sitting. He puts the big glasses with beer down. The doctor sits down next to me and tells Django to put his hat off the table. Django takes the brown hat and puts it on a empty chair next to him. "So what kind of dentist are you?" Django asks making the Doctor laugh. I take the big glass of beer into both of my hands and take a sip. Watching all this unfold I realise how beautiful Kings eyes are. And the way he smiles. His laughter brought sunshine to the world."I haven't practiced dentistry in five years. These days i practice a new profession.....Bounty Hunter" my eyes go wide open  
"You're a Bounty Hunter?". He smiles "Yes indeed. A pretty good one if i do say so myself." he puffs his chest a little in pride. I giggle at that "That's great to hear that we're in good hands". I just realise what I said and blush and start stuttering "Not that I didn't trust you at firts. I did. I'm very grateful that you saved me and Django. I just didn't know you and-" he starts to laugh again. That beautiful sound fills my ears. I calm down and look him in the eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes "Oh its okay miss y/n. I understand, its hard as a women to trust a man, let alone a stranger. I'm happy that I'm someone you trust". My eyes light up with joy. Hes truly a gentleman. I don't realise that Django is watching this all smirking like a little boy. I look at him and blush even more. I lightly hit him "What? I didn't do notin" he chuckles. King continues talking and explains what an bounty hunter is to Django. He tells Dajngo how he's look for the Brittle Brothers, Django knows them too well. They talk about where they are supposed to be and how they are planning on going there and killing them. As on cue we hear the Sheriff "Okay boys, funs over, come on out.".We all get up and walk to the front porch, as we do the Sheriff starts "Now why y'all wanna come into my town, start trouble, and scare all these nice people? You ain't got nothin' better to do, then come into Bill Sharps town and show your ass-" from the top step of the porch Dr.Schultz extends his hand as if to shake it with the sheriff......... Then......... A small gun appears in Doctors hands. He shoots the sheriff and the gun makes a small pop sound. Django is as shocked as me. The people start to panic and someone shouts "What did you jus' do to our sheriff?" Doctor answers him by putting another bullet in the law mans skull, killing him. I see a woman faint in background. Doctor looks at the sallon keeper across the street "Now you can go get the Marshall".

(Time skip) 

I hear the Marshall otside ordering people around, telling them to go somewhere. Even tho all of that is happening outside the Doctor is.... Playing the piano. I can't believe this man, what can't he do. I watch him from a little distance. His hands sliding over the keys playing a nice melody. Previously he put all his guns on the table even the small one, guess he has a plan. I look over at Django who clearly feers for his life. I must admit this is a absurd situation. I see him peek out the window "What are they doing?" doctor ask all of us sudden. "I think they are wondering why you're playing that piano." I say looking the direction of the window. He smiles "Good" there is a small pause "But what are they doing?". Django explains how they are hiding behind boards with guns "Damn, they got organized fast. Is the Marshall out there?" I go to the window and peek out. Looking around I see him "Yes, he's here.". He finally speaks up "You in the sallon." Doctor stops playing the piano. "We got eleven Winchesters on every way outta that buildin'! You got one chance to git outta this alive! You and your nigger and that whore come out right now with your hands over your head,and i mean, right now!" that's not a nice thing to say. I look over at doctor who is quite calm. He gets that determined look and speaks up "First things first! Is this the marshall i have the pleasure of addressing?" I look around getting a little nervous. The marshall speaks up "Yes it is, this is U.S. Marshall Gill Tatum." he said with a hint of pride. The doctor smiles "Wunderbar. So marshall, I have relieved myself of all weapons, and just as you have instructed, I'm ready to step outside with my hands raised above my head. I trust as a representative of the criminal justice system Of the United States of America, I shant be shot down in the street, by either you or your deputise, before I've had my day in court." the doctor finishes. I hear the marshall speak up with a hint of anger "You mean like you did our sheriff? Shot 'em down like a dog in the street!". I look at doctor a bit scared. He looks at me and gives me a reassuring smile. "Yes, that's exactly what I meam! Do I have your word as a lawman to not shoot me down like a dog on the street?" the doctor looks at the door waiting for an answer "Well, as much as we'd all enjoy seein' somethin' like that, ain't nobody gonna cheat the hangman in my town!". Doctor happy with that answer responds "Fair enough marshall, here we come!". He looks at me and Django "They're a little tense out there. So don't make any quick movements, and let me do the talking.". Me and Dajngo give each other the look that says 'as if'. I feel the doctor take my hand and give it a little squeeze. He looks down at me and smiles. I blush and smile back at him. He lets go and we both follow him outside to face the marshall.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooow you did it. You read the whole thing. Thank you so much. If you like it leave a comment or something to let me know. Now i hope i will see you in the next chapter.


End file.
